


On a Snowy Night

by anaraine



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always sleep in the same bed, but Electra would welcome the heat of another body on such a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Snowy Night

Maerwen is not very fond of public displays of affection, and Electra respects that. She doesn't press for more. But she can't say she's not pleased when Maerwen unbends enough to take her arm in public, walking close enough to bump their hips together as they return to the de Sainte-Coquille mansion.

Today it probably has more to do with the cold than Maerwen feeling romantic, but Electra doesn't let that put a damper on her mood. She bites her lip to keep from smiling too widely as Maerwen takes her arm so they may huddle together as they head home. The snow from the afternoon fall crunches under their feet, and they walk in peaceful silence. Mikoto bids them a solemn good evening as they pass by her on patrol, but no one else is out in the cold.

It's a relief when they reach the large double doors of their dwelling, pushing inside with a laugh after they've shaken as much snow as they can from the hems of their dresses. It always looks so silly, to jig about on the front porch, but it's late and the only one might possibly see them is Elena, who is much too involved with designing and fixing her golems to care about how unrefined they look.

The lights inside have been turned low, so Electra knows her mother has already retired to her bedroom for the night. It's also why she feels perfectly comfortable stripping out of her dress right there in the foyer.

"My lady!" Maerwen says disapprovingly, even as the tips of her ears darken.

Electra can't help her giggle. "It's not like anyone else is going to see, Maerwen. I'm not going to go prancing in front of the open windows. And this way I won't have to drag my wet clothes up the stairs. I can just leave them in the laundry."

Maerwen opens her mouth to argue, Electra's sure, but then closes it again with a small nod, reluctantly conceding the point. She doesn't take her dress off in the foyer, but follows Electra into the windowless laundry room where she does strip out of her wet clothing, before donning a clean bathing robe. Electra doesn't bother with a robe herself as she starts walking up the stairs in her underwear, her shoes in hand.

She does hesitate on the landing, however. They don't always sleep in the same bed, but she would especially welcome the extra heat of another body on such a cold night.

Only, Electra cannot ask. She lets Maerwen choose how they present themselves to the others on Fenith Island, just as she lets her dictate their liaisons.

Electra was so happy when Maerwen first kissed her, unprompted and unusually shy. Maerwen who Electra loved, and not like a sister. But Maerwen was also being paid to stay as her ladies' maid, and even then Electra knew she could never ask for more. She never wanted to risk Maerwen deciding that this was a part of her job.

Even now, when she knows that Maerwen stays more out of loyalty and love than for pay, Electra cannot bring herself to ask. She can shower Maerwen with hugs and kisses and friendly affection, but she never pushes for public affection, or initiates their bed games, chaste as they sometimes are.

"Electra?" Maerwen asks, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her bare hip. "Are we going to bed?"

"Yes," Electra says on an exhale, leaning back to rest her head on Maerwen's shoulder. Maerwen smiles down at her, soft and still a little shy, before she dips her head to press a kiss to Electra's lips. Electra sighs, opening her mouth and kissing back, gently holding Maerwen's lip between her teeth before she pulls back with a shiver. "I'm cold."

Maerwen laughs quietly next to Electra's ear. "You should have put on a robe," she admonishes.

Electra smiles as she opens the door to her room, stepping inside to find a seat at her vanity. Maerwen comes to help, carefully threading her slender fingers through Electra's hair to remove all of the pins that keep her coiffure up and off her neck. It feels heavenly when her hair is free to tumble down her back and Maerwen continues to brush it with long strokes of her fingers, toying with the ends as they look at each other with the help of the vanity mirror.

"To bed?" Maerwen asks, voice a breathy murmur.

"Please," Electra murmurs back, a warm curl shooting up her spine.

Their underclothes are hung on a chair to be dealt with in the morning, and they slide under the sheets and goose down duvet. Maerwen immediately scoots closer, pressing a leg between Electra's even though they are both a bit cold and clammy. (Her nipples aren't hardened because she's excited, unfortunately.) They trade kisses as their hands trail across bare skin, slowly generating heat to be trapped by the duvet.

By the time Electra is actually warm, Maerwen is murmuring endearments into her neck and has a pair of fingers between Electra's slick folds. Electra would reciprocate in kind, but Maerwen always directs her wandering hands to the delicate points of her ears instead, and Electra cannot deny that she loves the indelicate shudders that wrack her frame when she does.

Tonight is not a game of passion, but of warmth and comfort, so when Maerwen moves her thumb to rub against her clit, Electra hums contentedly and lets herself go. A gentle wave of pleasure crests over her, body curling in closer to Maerwen's, and she deliberately presses her leg in close to Maerwen's core while carefully dragging a fingernail down the edge of her pointed ear.

Maerwen jerks and grinds against Electra's thigh, her whimpers high and beautiful as she peaks and then slumps into the mattress. She drops a wet, sloppy kiss against her collarbone, and cuddles even closer, though there hadn't been much space between them to begin with.

The smile on Electra's face is tender, and though she had planned to unfold the wool blanket at the foot of her bed when they finished, she finds she does not want to move from such a loving embrace. (She never does.)

That's alright, though. They can keep each other warm.


End file.
